Identity: An Omnicon Story
by RustCheck
Summary: ENERGON:From their bodies and voices, to their names and personality, Everyone is different. But what if there was thousand of individuals just like you. You all have the same type of body, the same job, even the same name. What would you do? PART 1 OF 4
1. A Dream

**Declaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Dream**

_Hope is a waking dream __- Aristotle_

Everyone is supposed to be unique. That there is something different about them that set them apart from the rest of their kind. From their bodies and voice pattern, to their names and personality, each of them is different. But what if…there was thousand of individuals just like you. You all have the same type of body, the same job, even the same name. What would you do?

"Agru…I am just tried of this whole thing,"

Skyblast threw down his pick to the ground and just growled at it. How many times a day did he dig up Energon, take Energon, refined Energon. It was all pointless to him now. There was hundred of Skyblast, Hundred of Strongarms, Hundred of Signal Flares. Why did he have to be amount the ones digging up Energon. He wants to be free of all this.

"Skyblast, what do you thi-" said Strongarm.

"What does it look like! I don't want to dig any more," respond Skyblast to his friend, "I am tried of all this."

"Of digging? But how can you be tried of digging?" asked Strongarm confused. Omnicons never got tried of digging. Their bodies were able to taken in the energy from the Energon and use it.

"No, not just the digging! It everything…………you wouldn't understand,"

Mumbling to himself, Skyblast just sat himself on the ground. No one would understand him. Every time he tried to talk about it to his fellow Skyblasts, they would just all give him a weird look and shrug him off. What would make Strongarm different from them?

"Try me," respond Strongarm as he placed his shovel down and sat next to Skyblast.

"It just…I am tried of being Skyblast,"

"Huh…how can you be tried of how you are?" asked Strongarm.

"It not who I am! I am a Skyblast, but Skyblast isn't me!" said the flying Omnicon.

Strongarm just continue to give his friend a strange look. He wasn't that fast in the head, but he wanted to understand what Skyblast was saying. All the other Omnicons around them were still moving, not noticing that two of their own had stop working and were just sitting on the ground, talking. Moaning a bit, Skyblast just shook his head.

"Strongarm, look around here, there are hundred of Skyblasts, Strongarms, Signal Flares. We are all the same in every way, our body, our voice; none of us even has a different name! We all have the same one," said Skyblast.

"Oh…"

"I want to be different, Strongarm, I want my own body, a name to call my own. I want an identity," said Skyblast as he hit his fist again a rock.

Strongarm nodded his head at understanding want was going on in his friend's head, "So, you just want to different."

"Yes, but every time I tried to say it, the other Skyblasts just…look at me in disgust and go back to mining for those…Autobots," said Skyblast with a little distaste on the last words.

"Ha, well, don't worry about it much," answer Strongarm, "I feel the same way sometimes, especially during all the fighting going on."

That earn a chuckle from Skyblast as he was kind of surprise to find out that Strongarm felt like him sometimes. He just thought he was the only one. Maybe other did feel like him. That would be nice.

"But that doesn't solve the problem, does it? I just want to be free, free of all the mining, free of all this rules that tells what we can and can't do, I want the freedom to feel the wind under my wings," said Skyblast as he thrust his fist in the air.

Strongarm nodded his head, "Yeah, I would love for once not to run away froma battle and always go crying to the Autobots. The only times we seem to fight is in a large group against the Terrorcons. I would just love it to see if I could go up against a Con,"

Skyblast nodded his head. That would be great. To have the chance in doing something more with their lives, to fight, to do battle, anything else other than dig. Skyblast wanted this, he wanted to be free of all this, to be his own Bot.

"Yeah, but who would go along with that? Not the other Omnicons," stated Skyblast.

"What about the Autobots? Would tha-"

"And lose a couple Omnicons workers. I don't think so," responded a voice from behind them.

Skyblast and Strongarm turned around to see Signal Flare standing right behind him. They didn't know that anyone was listening to them. Everyone was kind of doing their own thing, not paying any attention to them. Signal Flare just walked right up to them, with his arms folded and just looked at the two of them.

"What makes you say that? I am sure tha-"

"Do you really think that the Autobots would actually grant you what you two want? They just want the Energon as fast as they can. So the more workers, the fast they will get it done," said Signal Flare.

Both Skyblast and Strongarm's faces felled. Signal Flare had a point. The Autobots wouldn't want to help them. They were just the nameless in a sense, one of hundreds of the same beings. There was nothing special about them. Why should the Autobots care as long as they got the Energon.

"So, is as far as we go in life?" asked Skyblast.

"Well, that just slagging great," mumbled Strongarm.

"Yes, it is. We shall never get our true desires being kept here," mumbled Signal Flare.

"So, you are in the sameboat as us?" asked Skyblast, sending a look towards Signal Flare.

"If you mean I am tried of being pushed around and used, then yes, I am with you," respond Signal Flare.

The three Omnicons just stood there, watching all the other Omnicons continue to work. Didn't they all want the same thing as them, to be free, to have their own minds and identities. It just didn't make sense. Autobots, Decepticons, even humans were all different, with different bodies and names. Why could they be too?

"Agru…well might as return to wor-" started Skyblast only to have the sounds of yelling and shouts rip through his audios.

"Run! Run for cover! Decepticons are attacking!" shouted a Strongarm running down the road.

Panic rose from the masses. All the Omnicons dropped what they were doing and started to head towards the exit. Well, all but three of them. Skyblast, Strongarm and Signal Flare just stood there, against the flow of the fleeing Omnicons. They just gave each other a strange look, a look of understanding.

"Say, Strongarm, you did say you want to fight against a Con, right?" asked Skyblast as he picked up his pick.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I," respond Strongarm with a chuckle as he picked up his shovel.

"Then lets show them that we aren't scared of them," stated Skyblast, "Are you coming 'Flare,"

Signal Flare nodded his head in agreement with his fellow Omnicons, "I refuse to stand by any longer and be thought of as a drone."

"Right, now lets go," said Skyblast.

The three Omnicons transformed and started to move towards where all the sounds of fighting were coming from. It was easy to tell, with all the Omnicons running away from that one direction. It took the three of them a while, but they reach an area that was totally empty, an eerie empty. Transforming back to robot mode, the three remain Omnicons just looked around the area. There was no sign of any other Omnicons, Terrorcons or anything else for that matter.

With his pick in hand, Skyblast lead the other two down the hallway of the mine. There was no telling what was going on here. It was all too quiet. Strongarm was behind him, holding up his shovel in front of his body, while Signal Flare as his laser arm all ready to fire when it was needed.

"Guys, I really got a bad feeling about this," said Skyblast.

"Just keep going," respond Signal Flare.

"Um…guys, I am hearing something," said Strongarm as he pointed to something in front of them.

The three of them stop in their tracks. In front of them were Terrorcons, about thirty of them. They were all eating the Energon. Gulping a bit, Skyblast tighten his grip around his pick and look at his two fellow 'warriors'. Both Strongarm and Signal Flare gave him a nodded and grabbed a hold of their weapons.

"Charge!"

For the next few moments, Skyblast didn't realized what was going on outside his body. One moment, they were surrounded by Terrorcons, the next second he was pulling out his pick from one of the remains of a destroyed Terrorcons. They had won; they really had beaten all the Terrorcons in the area. That was really a surprise. Skyblast thought they would have actually die during this, but no…they had won.

"Whoa…"

"You can say that again," said Strongarm as he tried to wipe up the Energon that cover his body.

"This was quite a turn of events," said Signal Flare as the three of them regroup.

"You are telling me, I never thought we would actually survive this," said Skyblast.

"Me neither," agreed Strongarm.

"Same here," responded Signal Flare, "But now that we did…how do you feeling now?"

"Great! This was the best time I had in long time," said Strongarm as he thrust his arm up, "I want to do it again."

Nodding his head in agreement, Skyblast had a smile on his face, "Yes, this was the most fun I had in a long time,"

The three of them stood there in the quiet. Each of them was deep into their own thoughts. They had finally follow their own sparks, made their own descion, and felt what it was like. Skyblast just smile as he looked at the ceiling. He like the feeling he had. He had made up his own mind, no one told him what to do. He choose to fight, he choose to attack and they had won.

"Well, we better get back topside," said Strongarm.

"Yes, I bet they are doing a head count right no-" said Signal Flare before Skyblast cut in.

"No, they won't care, guys,"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Strongarm as he had a confuse look on his face, while Signal Flare had his monotone face on.

"They won't miss three Omnicons, not us. We are extendable, there are just too many to count," said Skyblast, "The Autobots won't care if we never show up, there like hundreds more happy go-lucky Omnicons who won't question why we are doing this. Face it guys, we don't matter."

"Come on, Skyblast, don't be like that," said Strongarm.

"No, he is right, Strongarm," said Signal Flare, "We could have die doing what we just done and no one would care. No one would shred a tear; say a few good words about us. They would just go on with their lives and act like we never even here."

Silence gripped the three of them. Strongarm looked like he wanted to agrued that point but found nothing was making it's way out of his mouth. They made some sense. They wouldn't be missed. As the three Omnicons just stood there, someone seem to be watching them with a slight chuckle.

"Come on, let me blast them," respond Snowcat as the Decepticons stay hidden out of side. They only had a few moments before the stone wall that they create to keep the Autobots out was broken and right now they were wasting time.

Megatron glared down at the Decepticons gather around him. They just wanted to run in there and blast the Omnicons. Really, he couldn't blame them. Those pests were always helping the Autobots gain the upper hand, even copying his sword. Now, here was a perfect time to take a couple of them out. If only he didn't hear the words spoken between them.

"No,"

"Huh? Why not destroy puny bots, Megatron?" asked Mirage.

"I think I could find a better use for them,"

"How so, sir?" question Starscream.

"Hee, you will find out," was all Megatron replied, "Now, get them."


	2. A Fight

**Declaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Fight**

_He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. - Friedrich Nietzsche_

"So, what do we now?" asked Strongarm as he looked at the group.

That was the same question Skyblast was asking himself. What should they do now? He had not really desire to report back to the Autobots, not after what they did. But he really didn't want to stick around here all day. This whole was a new experience for him, thinking and making choices for himself. He had made the choice to fight, to risk his life. He like it.

"Let's just head back to the rec area," suggested Signal Flare, "I could use a drink."

"Right, I could so go for a jug of the high grade stuff," laugh Skyblast.

"You and me both!" agreed Strongarm.

"Ok, three rounds of high grade energon on me, for the best Omnicon fighting force!" cheered Skyblast.

"Don't get so carried away," said Signal Flare as he shook his head.

Stongarm laugh as he slapped Signal Flare on the back, "Oh, come on, 'Flare, we won! We have to celebrate!"

"We have yet to truly win anything. A single battle doesn't change our standing in the world" said Signal Flare as he glared at Strongarm.

"You are such a downer," mumbled Strongarm.

Skyblast just laughed at them. He really didn't care now. Sure, the Autobots wouldn't care what they had done, nor would the other Omnicons, but he did care. He wanted to do this, it was just something he had to prove to himself. Now, that he had done it, he wonder what was going to happen to him next.

"Maybe once we get some energon into him, he will lighten up," said Skyblast.

"For once!" laughed Strongarm as Signal Flare continue to glare at the two of them. The two Omnicons just laugh at him. They didn't know why, they just did.

Suddenly, Signal Flare' expression change and with a couple seconds, he pulled both laughing Omnicons to the ground. Strongarm was about to punched him for that, if only a laser shot didn't fly right by where his head was.

"You missed,"

"Not my fault the one of the stupid clones spotted us!"

"Nothing talking, more destroying,"

Skyblast and Strongarm turned around at the sound of the voices. Their optics widened at the sight of four Decepticons coming right at them, well, more like six if you count Megatron with both Starscream and Scorponok standing in the back, surround in darkness. That still didn't stop the others from coming straight at them.

"Ah slag it!" roared Strongarm as he transformed and started to zoom away.

"You can say that again!" agreed Signal Flare as he ducked under one of Snowcat's shots.

"Maybe later!"

"Come back here, you copy bots!" shouted Shockwave as he was then only one that seem to be getting close enough to them.

Skyblast transformed and flew into the sky, while Signal Flare and Strongarm dove to the side. The Decepticons were still coming in too close, firing all they had on to the three of them. Skyblast didn't know what to do. This was totally different, really different. They didn't have the weapons to go against the Decepticons like this. Sure, they had the spirit to fight, but not the supplies.

"What are we going to do?" shouted Strongarm as the Decepticons forces were gaining on their tailpipes.

"Over to the Energon Reserves!" shouted Signal Flare as he pulled out into the lead.

Skyblast and Strongarm just gave him a look, but didn't argue with him. This really wasn't the time for it. Turning down left and right down the mines, the three Omnicons leaded the four Decepticons on a goose chase. Coming up to where some steel bars were holding up the rocks, Strongarm charge into it and created a wall to get them some more time to escape.

"Great work, Strongarm," said Skyblast.

"Thanks 'Blast," he said as they came up to where Signal Flare was leading them; the Energon Reserve. This was where they took all the Energon they had mines and place for storage to be refined into energy or Energon Stars.

"Why are we here, Flare?" asked Skyblast as he and the others transformed. Signal Flare walk up to one of the crates and held out a piece of raw Energon towards his two allies.

"These are going to save our afts," he stated.

"What! You are planning on giving them our Energon!" shouted Strongarm.

"No! Don't you remember what raw Energon does to a Transformers' body?" asked Signal Flare as he glared at Strongarm.

"They can't touch the stuff. That why they makes us dig it up," answer Skyblast before Strongarm could say anything.

Signal Flare just smirked at them as the little light bulds over the other two Omnicons' heads came on, "Now come on and grabbed what you guys can carry."

They quickly nodded their heads and started to grab arms full of the energon nuggets. Doing so, Skyblast could hear the thundering foots steps and laser fire of the Decepticons. They were not the least bit happy, not one bit. Gulping back a little bit of energon fluid in his mouth, Skyblast joined Strongarm and Signal Flare behind a huge rock with their only weapons against these idiots, powerful but still idiots.

"Where are they?" roared out Shockblast.

"How I am suppose to know?" respond Demolisher as he banged his chest, "Lets just get them already."

Raising his hand up, Skyblast started to do a count down over the Decepticons yelling match at each other….

3

2

1

"Now!" shouted Skyblast.

The Decepeticons didn't know what hit them. One moment, they were fighting overwhat to do next, the next thing, Snowcat was pounded in by a fury of yellow glowing rocks, falling to the ground into stasis lock. Yellow energy was cackling all over his prone form.

"What that?" wonder Shockblast, as he turned to where the nuggets where coming from and his single optic flashed onto the three Omnicons readying themselves for round two, "There the little freaksh-AGRU!"

The Cyclopes Decepticon cried out in pay as he and the other three remain Decepticons were pounded down by the rainfall of raw energon nuggets from the Omnicons warriors. This was not Shockblast had sign up for. To be beat by a few weaklings that played in the dirt.

"Agru…I am going to destr-AHAHAHAHAH!" roared out Shockblast as he more energon then before was coming at them.

The Omnicons didn't let up. They just kept on grabbed all the Energon was around them and continue to throw it. They were not going to be taken down, not by them. Skyblast didn't want to die just yet. He had finally experience what it was like to make his own decisions. There was no way in the Pit he was going to let that feeling leave him again. He wasn't going to anyone puppet anymore.

"I Ah! Don't believe Agru! It," growled Demolisher as he tried to get the now off line Mirage off him. The yellow energon sparks dance all long his body, "Those bots…" and then he fell face first into the ground.

That only left them one Decepticon left, Shockblast. He could barely stand by the looks of him and there was pure hate in his one optic. Skyblast just gulp a bit. He had heard the rumors about this con and he had seen the reports. This was not a easy target to take down.

"Signal Flare! Skyblast! We are out of ammo!" shouted Strongarm as he pulled over the trolley that was carrying over on itself to give them better protection from the laser fire from Shockblast.

"Then we are going to have to go for the more direct method," said Skyblast as he picked up a piece of shrapnel that came off the cart, "Stay here, I'll take care of him."

Being weaken by the energon throw at him, Shockblast was just as a worst as his now stasis lock partners in crime. But he was still standing and that was something that Skyblast just couldn't have. The Decepticon was still a threat and would stay one ass long as he was still on-line.

"This ends now!" roared out Skyblast as he ran forward and launched the piece of metal in his hand towards Shockblast.

The next few seconds seem to freeze in time. Skyblast would have the image keep in his memory banks for all time. The piece of metal was sent flying like an arrow and crashed righting into the Decepticon's single optic. The yellow glass that it was made of crack into hundred of pieces and the screams of his pain could be heard all around the entire mine. The purple Decepticon just moaned a bit before falling to the ground off line.

Silence again gripped the area as the three remain fighters, three Omnicons just looked on at what just happen here. Did they do this? Were they responsible for taking down four of the more powerful enemies of the Autobots? Did they succeed where they had fail?

"How…" gasped Signal Flare as he couldn't understand what happen here.

"Did we win?" wonder Strongarm.

Skyblast just stood there with a shock expression on his face. It was still trying to get into his head that he just took down Shockblast. This was even a greater rush then the one he had before. It was like this was all a dream and he was just a visitor watching all this from above.

Of course, he didn't have any time to enjoy for long. The whole area was starting to shake. It was like a mini-earthquake. Skyblast try to stay on his feet, but trip over them and fell to the ground. Looking up, he really didn't like the new looks on his friends' faces. They were looks of pure fear. This was not a very good sign.

Slowly, Skyblast turned around to see what had his fellow Omnicons freaking out. There standing above him was the three remain Decepticons, Megatron, Starscream and Scorponok. He never had a chance to scream until he was punch in the face and was out like a light.


	3. A Hunt

**Declaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Hunt**

_In this life we get only those things for which we hunt, for which we strive, and for which we are willing to sacrifice._ - _George Matthew Adams_

The first thing Skyblast knew as he was starting to come to was his head really ache. It was just throbbing in pain. Whatever hit him, hit him hard, very hard. Moaning a bit, the Omnicon just rubbed his head as he optics started to come back into focus. These were not the mines.

It was all grey and seemed to be cover in wires all around him. There was even barely any light coming anywhere. It just had a dark and depressing. Skyblast stood back onto his feet, his head spinning from getting up too fast. What ever hit him back in the mines hit him hard.

The air all around him had this feeling of darkness inside it. He was getting a cold shiver as he started to walk his way. What was this place? He never been here before and it didn't seem to be anything from the planet. It was all metal and wires. Plus, there was this huge hole that was leading into the depths of space…..wait a minute.

Skyblast ran back to the hole he just walked past. Slag it! He was in the middle of space. This was not right, not right at all. How in the name of Primus did he end up all the way up here? There was no way he could have came up here.

Taking a few steps backwards, Skyblast looked around the area. Where was Signal Flare and Strongarm? Where were his friends? He fear the worst then. Here he was in the middle of space, without a clue of where he was, none of his friends in sight and not knowing if he was alone or not. Oh, he hoped he was alone. At least, for the time being. He didn't want to end up like in those human horror movies.

"Signal Flare! Strongarm! Where are you?" called out Skyblast into the darkness.

Then there was a noise, the sound of footsteps. Thump……thump……thump……thump…… They were coming closer and closer with each passing second. Skyblast was starting to sweat energon by the bucket load here. Quickly he turned around and started to run. He had to find the others and get out of this whack out place. He was not going to die, not here and not now.

Looking back to make he wasn't being follow, he never really made sure there was something in front of him. With a giant crash, Skyblast was sent fly, backwards and skidding to a stop. This was not a good sign in his databanks, no, no, not at all. Looking up, Skyblast's jaw just dropped a good ten feet into the floor at who he had crashed into.

"Found you,"

"S-S-S-Starscream," mumbled Skyblast as he added a couple Cybertron swear words to the end of that.

"Now that we know each other to business," stated Starscream as he drew out his sword as started to come towards the much small Omnicon.

Skyblast leaped to his feet as he dodge the Decepticon's sword and turned around and started to run for dear life. This proved only one thing. He was screw beyond help. He was inside Unicron, which was filled up with Decepticons. Now, he was going to die. Skyblast was out of his element and in the Decepticons. He only hoped that Strongarm and Signal Flare were still alive. Something inside told him so.

Running down the hallways, he didn't have a clue where he was going. All he wanted was that one of the hallway he ran down was not a dead end. The sound of Starscream's were getting louder and louder. He was sure taking his sweet time in killing him. Of course, if Skyblast was in position, he would too. An single Omnicon vs. the second-in-command of the Decepticons. Not much of a challenge in both their minds.

"Have to run! Have to hide! Have to find the others! Have to survive!" panted Skyblast as he ran down the hallways of the once great beast all the Universe feared.

It was too dark for him to see. That cause him to crashed into something. At first, Skyblast thought it was just a wall. It would surprise him. A dead end more likely and Starscream would come right behind him and end his little life then. That when the 'wall' he ran into started to moaned and the area in front of Skyblast's optics started to move.

At first, Skyblast thought it was a Decepticon. Great, first there was Starscream, now another one. Of course with his luck it would Megatron or Shockblast. Primus knows Shockblast would want to have his head on a silver platter. As he backed away, he found that who ever he crashing was much more smaller then any of the Decepticons. It was about his size.

Maybe it was a Terrorcon. Who knew if there were other kinds of breed of those Energon eating monsters? He didn't have a clue. Skyblast was able to start make out a rough humanoid figure in front of him. It was a heavy figure and about his height. Skyblast was not able to see if it had weapons or not. Still, he had to be prepare. Just as he was about to attack the figure before it could attack back, it spoke.

"Agur…Skyblast…" moaned the voice of Strongarm.

"Strongarm! Thank Primus you are ok," said Skyblast as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Yeah, but we have to get out of here! I got Mr. Large claws right on my tailpipe!" panic Strongarm.

"You think you have it bad, I got Starscream coming for me," said Skyblast, "Lets get out of here!"

Strongarm nodded his head, or at least Skyblast though he did. Both Omnicons transformed and quickly sped down the darken hallways. The sound of foots steps and shouts could be heard right behind him. It seem that Starscream and Scorponok had finally joined forces and where going after them.

"What are we going to do!" cried out Strongarm.

"I have no clue, that Signal Flare's department!" shouted back Skyblast as they zoom by more and more hallways.

"What is my department!" said a familiar calm voice coming right up next to the two Omnicons.

"Signal Flare!" shouted Skyblast, "You are alive!"

"Not for long!" he respond as he started to pick up speed.

"You have a Con after you too?" asked Strongarm.

"Come back here you slagging, son of glitch!" roared a filmier voice and a bright purple laser shot flew over their heads, hitting the wall next to them.

"Shockblast?" question Skyblast.

"Shockblast," replied Signal Flare.

The three Omnicons just continue to tear down the hallways. Their energy leaves were really dropping. Skyblast didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. All this running and the fighting were not doing anything good for him. He could also hearing the shouting, threats and the footsteps getting closer and closer. He didn't know how much time they would have left. But their last seconds would be coming up soon.

"How could this get any worst!" shouted Strongarm

Suddenly a huge sword came out of the darkness and slashed right at the three Omnicons. They flew backwards and crashed right into the wall behind them. Transforming into their robot mode. Skyblast just shook his head and tried to focus on who attacked them. Of course, now he really wished he didn't as the pair of red glowing optics focus on them.

"It seem that the chase has finally end," sneered the figure above them, "Now we can get to business."

"M-M-M-M-Megatron," gasped Skyblast.


	4. A Choice

**Declaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot**

**This the last chapter of Part One of the Omnicons tales. I am sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy this and will join me at a later time when we return to see what has become of our Omnicon friends. Thank you all that have reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Choice**

_It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny.  
_Jean Nidetch 

Time seemed to have stopped. Skyblast didn't know if they had been here for three days or for three years. All he knew was the pain all over his body from his many meetings with the Decepticons that lived in the dead body of Unicron.

When him and the others ran into Megatron, trying to escape from their three hunters, Skyblast just stare at the huge sword that was attached to his arm and then darkness over came him again. Why did this seem to always happen whenever he ran into Megatron? Maybe he should be graceful since it wasn't the All Spark.

Now, here he was, hanging off the wall with his two equally beaten up friends on either side of him. Seem really like a good way to torment them even more then just hurting them. Having to watch as one of your friends get the same treatment. Such was the way with the Omnicons, they just care about each other since no one else would. The Autobots might not know who they were, but the Omnicons could. They could always tell each other apart. It was simple enough.

There was just the main question that needed to be answer. Did the Autobots know they were missing? Did the Bots think that they died in the last battle? Did they even care about them being gone for such a period of time like this? Skyblast really didn't know. And as he just hanged there, he was starting to care less and less what those Omnicons suck-ups were all about. If they did get free, they would just go back to the mines. Nothing would change. Maybe be asked a few questions about what had happen, but sooner or later they would just become faces in the crowd again.

That was not what he wanted. That was a life of nothing, being nothing. He was not going back to it. Not now and not ever. Death would be welcome to him right about now if Skyblast had the chance.

"Primus…why are they doing this?" moaned out Strongarm as a bit of Energon trickle down his lip.

"I don't know…it really doesn't make sense," answer back Signal Flare, "I don't remember them asking us anything….just getting beatings."

"I don't care…." mumbled Skyblast.

The two Omnicons just looked at their comrade in the middle of them, "Why do you say that, Blast?" asked Strongarm.

"Don't you get it! They know we are nothing! We don't know anything important they could just get from the Autobots! We are just punching bags they are taking out their anger on!" shouted Skyblast.

The two of them just stare at him, their mouths wide open, if they had them. But deep down they knew that was true. There was no questions, none at all. So, why else were they still on-line? It was always better to hit something that could still reacted then something that couldn't even mumbled anything back.

"I don't care what they do to me now," growled Skyblast as he just strained himself against his restraints, "I welcome the coming darkness once they allow it. It is better then going back to that life I once had."

"Now you are just become too emo for me, Blast," stated Strongarm, "That was Signal Flare's job."

Signal Flare just glared at Strongarm before turning forward again, "This is just becoming tiresome."

"Got that right," agreed Strongarm, "How long do you think we have been here?"

"Long enough for Skyblast to go over the deep end," said Signal Flare.

That comment caused the flying Omnicon to glare at his friend while Strongarm just chuckle a bit. After that, there was silence between the three of them. There really wasn't much to talk about since they were stuck without anyway of getting out of there without help from the divine hand of Primus himself or Unicron for that matter. Skyblast would have taken either now.

"So…..heard any good jokes lately?" asked Strongarm, chuckling lightly but earning himself glares all around.

That when they hear it. Heavy footsteps coming straight down the hallway. They weren't too blocky like Scorponok, Demolisher or Mirage, not too fast and messy like Shockblast and Snowcat. They were also not too sudden, not like Starscream that appeared when ever he wanted too. They started softly and getting loud with each step No…………that only left one Con left.

"Oh no…." mumbled Strongarm.

"It was bound to happen," responded Skyblast.

Signal Flare didn't say anything, but the look on his face could tell a thousand words. Skyblast just frown as he faced the door as it slowly open towards them. There outside it was the huge silver armor plated form of Megatron. He just entered the room, his smug face full of the arrogance that he was famous for. Skyblast just didn't know if he would rather be somewhere else, like back in the mines or just stay right were he was and enter the Pit that was bound to be waiting for him at the end.

"How are you liking your five star accommodation?" smirked Megatron as he stood in front of the three Omnicons.

"The room is cramp and ugly, the food isn't suited for preto rabbits and the view is left for something less then nice," said Skyblast as he just sneered a bit as the Omnicons just chuckle next to him.

Megatron just chuckle himself, which was never a good thing, "You think that humor will lighten your three situation. I highly doubt it," Quickly, the large Decepticon wrapped his large hands around Skyblast's throat and tighten it, "I find humor will be very useless for you."

"Ack," coughed out Skyblast.

Megatron's optics just flashed in his anger, "Now, I'm in a generous mood right now. The only reason I haven't dismantle you into pieces is that I have a proposition for you three."

With that said, Megatron let go of Skyblast, who started to take deep breaths into his systems. A proposition? Why on Cybertron would he want to offer them anything? It didn't make any sense in his head. He was the one with the power right now. The Decepticon leader could just destroy them in seconds if he just wanted to. But no….

"What kind of proposition are we talking about?" asked Signal Flare as he just focus his one optic on the Con.

A smirk form on his face as Megatron just took a step away from the Skyblast and turned towards the group, "It is very simple, You want something and I want something. We just have to work together to get what we both want."

That was enough to catch their attentions. What they want? Why? Why would he do that? To get what he want? What was he want? Energon was the obvious choice in the matter, but there was something in his voice that was making Skyblast doubt that was what he actually going on here.

"And what do you think we want? We could want anything, like freedom from this prison cell," stated Strongarm.

"Strongarm, quiet," hissed back Skyblast as he could see the flash of anger appear in Megatron's optics for a moment, but disappear.

"It is very simple…You do want freedom," stated Megatron as he stood in front of Strongarm then pointed towards the Autobot badge, "You want the freedom from that."

That was enough to get a shock expression on all of them. Walking away from Strongarm, Megatron as a look of satisfaction on his smug face. Those looks on the Omnicons' faces was enough to know that he was on the right track after all.

"See, I need more soldiers for my cause. While my own are somewhat competent in their own style, Optimus stills out numbers me in resources, weapons, and men power. You know how it is, you seen it all behind the scenes," stated Megatron, waving his hand around.

Yes, they knew the count. It was pretty simple enough in that. On the Autobot's side of the battle there was Optimus, Hot Shot, Inferno, Ironhide, Jetfire. Rodimus, Prowl, Landmine and Windsaber. They also had the humans and their energon mines with all the Omnicons working for them. Megatron only had Starscream, Demolisher, Snowcat, Mirage, Shockblast and Scorponok with all the Terrorcons and much lower resources with those Energon grids against them.

"What does that have to do with us?" stated Skyblast.

"Very simple enough. I can give you three what you want. I have Unicron's power. I was able to recreated three new bodies for my men….think about it,"

"You mean…our own bodies?" asked Signal Flare.

"Exactly," smirked Megatron, "All I asked is one little thing…"

And deep look frown on Skyblast's face, "Our loyalty, I take it," he respond.

"Aren't you a smart one," said Megatron, "Of course, I can understand your distrust towards the idea. After all what you have been through with my attacks on you."

_"No duh,"_ thought Skyblast.

"But I believe I am giving more of a choice then Prime had ever done for you. If you just agree to serve under the Decepticon insignia and me and I will give you own body and your own names. If not, if you refused this offer, I will just merely place you back into open space for the Autobots to find you," stated Megatron.

Now, this was hard not to refuses. Skyblast looked between his two friends and saw the look on their face. They were thinking about for sure. He was too. This was a hard choice, a very hard choice in the matter. This was what he wanted. He wanted a name, not a slagging drone title that thousands of others like him had. This was his only chance to live his dream, to have a name.

"What is the your answer?" smirked Megatron as it was clear to him which path they would choose.

**END OF PART ONE:**


End file.
